Aa
by Blue-Celebrity
Summary: Sakura não aguenta mais os 'Aas' de Sasuke Uchiha, seu namorado. Então, ela decide se vingar. [Novo capitulo!]
1. Chapter 1

N/A: -Um coelho, rosa e branco aparece do nada e começa a ler- 'Esta autora, pede para que vcs não levem esta historia a serio. Ela tbm quer dizer que, o Sasuke-kun é lindo e só pelo fato de que ele não é real, faz esta autora muito brava. E sim, ela disse q essa historia é um dialogo. Uma cena, mais do que uma historia. E---ah, leiam ai! não so pombo correio, vaum tudo cata coquinho! 

Leitores: o.O

Eu: Ele eh nervosinho, uma vez ele foi abraçar meu amigo...e foi tão forte q ele fiko roxo. Mas ele eh taum fofinhO!

Leitores: O.O

--

-Vc acha q eu sou bonita, sasuke-kun?

-Não.

Olhos marejados.

-Vc esta falando serio, sasuke-kun?

-Aa.

-Isso foi um sim?

-Aa.

-Isso foi um sim?

-Aa.

-Isso foi um sim?

-Aa.

-Isso foi um sim?

Ha, a probre garota teve q se segurar pra não rir da veia na testa de seu amado, q parecia q ia pular pra fora.

E os olhos dele? hahahhaha tão vermelhos...

Ai ela se tocou.

Oh-oh.

-A.a.

-isso foi-

-Sim, Sakura, isso foi um sim!

-Nossa, Sasuke-kun, calma!

Silêncio.

A garota estica os braços, e o garota a fita. A blusa de Sakura era um pouco curta, e quando ela esticava os braços, sua blusa subia e mostrava sua linda barriga...totalmente sarada devido aos treinamentos...ou por que ela tinha 16 anos e não 12...

não vem ao caso.

-Sasuke-kun...

Impaciência.

Ai ai...e dizem q um ninja precisa ter paciência; è ai q sasuke se pergunta. 'Como ele aturou essa menina durante tanto tempo?'

-Fala...S.A.K.U.R.A

-Vc me acha bonita?

-Naum!

-Serio?

-Aa.

...

...

...

...

-Sasuke-kun?

-O que??!?!!

-Isso foi um sim?

-Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :

...

...  
...  
...  
...

-Sasuke-Kun?

-Fala.

-Eu sempre te achei bonito.

-Hn.

-Mas não por fora, por que vc tem uns defeitinhos...tipo, sua sombrancelha é muito fina, parece de mulher, e vc tem umas manchas de sol e tbm marca de espinhas...e é tipo...ewww. Nojento.

O garoto ficou preocupado.

-S-serio?

A garota sorri maliciosamente.

-Aa.

...

Silêncio.

Hm...

'cri cri cri cri'

Hm...

...

-Sakura-...chan?

CHAN?!?

ele usou um sufixo? Sasuke Uchiha?!

-Sim?

-O que vc quis dizer com o 'Aa'

-O que vc entendeu...

-Ahhh...

...

...

-Sakura?

-Sim?

-Hmm...o que eu entendi foi um sim?

E o sorriso dela so cresceu.

-Aa.

-ARGGHHHHHH! 

a este ponto, sasuke ja estava se descabelando.

-Sasuke-kun?

-O que?

-Vc é lindo.

...

suspiro.

...

sorriso.

...

respiração ofegante.

...

sorriso.

...

sorriso maior.

...

sorriso.

...

-sakura-chan?

-Sim?

-Vc...é a coisa mais linda q eu ja vi

-COISA?! 

---

O que vc faz quqando sua namorada da chilique?

Vc tem duas opções: Correr, ou beija-la.

Sasuke escolheu a primeira.

--

REVIEW!REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

-O coelhinho rosa e branco, super kawaii que ja esteve aqui uma vez, aparece para dizer que, 'Esta autora resolveu fazer mais um capitulo para sua historia.Ela diz q naum esta a fim de falar por motivos pessoais. -O pink-Bunny-(nome do meu coelho) começa a falar bem baixinho- Sabe como eh ne? concerteza ela brigou com o...com era o nome dele?...o Thi-derrepente alguem chega de voadora e manda o pink pra longe-

Eu: Nossa, Obrigada Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Hn.

Eu: -para, pensa...-Sasuke?!? -desmaia-

Sasuke: ¬¬

Eu: -falando deitada no chão- Desculpe!

Sasuke: Ok )

Eu: Pode fazer um favor?

Sasuke?

Eu: Ja que eu gostei muito das reviews...eu gostaria que vc mandasse um beijo pra todas que comentaram.

Sasuke: -vira os olhos-...ok. -começa a mandar beijos para:-Uzumaki Nandy,Sakiy Skuld, Ika-Chan n.nV,Mari-sakura-chan,Asakure e Hinata Hyuuga xD

Eu: A proxima que mandar review casa com o Sasuke-gotosão!

Sasuke: ...

Eu: E!!! ...eu vou mostrar a fita que eu fiz com o Sasuke tomando banho! Woooo...peladão! -baka-

Sasuke: O.O -sai correndo, pra tentar sobreviver-

--

de volta pra realidade:

Serio gente, se naum fosse por vcs eu naum estaria escrevendo outro capitulo! 

--

De volta pro Sasuke...

Uma fã conseguiu arrancar as roupas do Sasuke-gotosão.

Eu e mais mil leitoras: XD

--

-

Capitulo dois: A primeira vez.  
__

-Sasuke...

A garota gemia, enquanto recebia as caricias de seu amado...

-Sasuke!!!

Ele sorria ao ver que conseguia proporcionar tanto prazer a sua namorada...

-Sasuke...para.

Ele parou e a fitou. A preocupação estava evidente em seus olhos. Queria fazer tudo certo, principalmente por que queria dar a ela a melhor noite de sua vida. E claro, a dele tambem. Ele estava feliz...claro, estava totalmente tenso, tremia constantemente...mas, estava feliz. O pior ja tinha passado, que foi dizer a ela q ele não era virgem. O que foi um tremenda burrice, pois Sakura fez ele perder 20 minutos de sua vida, enchendo-o de perguntas estupidas, tais como :"nome dela, a rua em que mora, com ela era, ela era boa"...sinceramente, ele naum entendia as mulheres.

-O que foi Sakura? resolveu perguntar.

-è...que...hmm...vc tem camisinha?

Derrepente, seus olhos ficaram no formato de um prato, quando se lembrou de que não tinha oegado nehuma.

Ele balançou a cabeça e a garota suspirou.

-Então, vamos ter que deixar isso pra-

-Se troca Sakura! o Uchiha falava, ja com suas calças vestidas, pornto pra colocar a camisa.

-Hã? por que?

-Agente vai pra farmacia.

A garota o fitava, e quando finalmente entendeu o que ele queria, não pensou duas vezes e se trocou como se fosse o The Flash. -(ha, eu adoro ele \o/)  
**  
Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!**  
__

Na farmacia, Sakura não conseguia parar de corar, especialmente por que o cara do caixa não parava de olhas pra eles com um sorriso bobo na cara, e o pior é que não era só ele, tinha um senhora que aparentava ter uns 60 anos, dois homens e mais um casal. E Sasuke não podia deixar de pensar: 'Quem vai a uma farmacia as 23:00 da noite?' claro q ele sabia q ele tbm tava na farmacia, o que significava que ele estava sendo um pouco hipocrita, por isso refez sua questão, 'Quem vai a uma farmacia as onze da noite se não for pra comprar camisinha?' Ai, ele percebeu que de qualquer jeito eles estaria sendo irracional. E se alguem precisasse de remedio?

Agora, o jovem casal se via em uma grande duvida. A de morango ou a de duas cores?

Se ja não bastasse o constrangimento do nossa lindo Uchiha, Sakura resolveu pegar a de morango e dizer:

-Neh...Sasuke-kun! é tão fofa a embalagem! E tem até um moranguinho...Kawaii!

-Hm...Sakura...da a embalagem pra mim, da? ele disse calamamente, tentando tirar a embalagem da mão dela. E conseguiu.

Eles praticamente correram para o caixa. E essa foi a pior parte.

-Então... o carinha do caixa, cujo nome era Lucio e que tinha uns trinta e dois anos, começou a sorrir e mais horrivel ainda, um conversa.

Sasuke e Sakura o fitaram.

-Primeira vez?

Sasuke estava o matando com os olhos. Ah, se estava. Quem era ele pra fazer uma pergunta dessas?

Quando nehum repsondeu, Luciano falou:

-Entendo. Primeira vez...hm...tomara q a de vcs seja melhor do que a minha foi. E que vc, garoto, trate ela muito bem...ja q eh a sua primeira vez...

Não era a primeira vez dele. Mas ele resolveu ficar quieto. Qualquer tipo de ocmentario só aumetaria a conversa insana desse louco.

-E vc moça, se vc for ficar por cima...pense que esta em um rodeio. Isso leva os homens a loucura! Serio e-

-Da pra ir logo com isso?!? ela gritou, corada e totalmente sem graça.

Luciano riu.

-Claro. Mas moça, vem cá...

Ela praticamente se debruçou no balcão, e Luciano cochichou algo no ouvido dela, q a fez ficar mais corada. E Sasuke estava se mordendo de ciumes e raiva.

Pagaram e foram embora rapidinho.  


**Review!Review!**

**Review!Review!**

**Review!Review!**

**Review!Review!**

**Review!Review!**

**Review!Review!**

**Review!Review!**

_Mal chegaram ao quarto de Sakura, e ele ja estava arrancando suas roupas._

_Selaram seu amor naquela noite. _

_E sim, Sasuke realmente foi bonzinho...e Sakura...bem, ela teria que agradecer a Luciano amanhã._

--

Sim, tera outro capitulo e talvez eu faço um lemon. Naum sei...so to avisando caso vcs naum encontrem essa historia na sessão 'Teen'; Mas, prometo q se eu afzer, sera engreçada e muito mais detalhada


End file.
